The Mouse
The Mouse is a character from The Gruffalo who only appeared in A Mouse In The Building. Bio The Mouse was first seen in the woods with a growling stomach. He worries that he has nothing to eat, until he show the 1 vs 100 Foster's Home. The Mouse daydreams about Cereal, Pizza, Chicken, Ice Cream and Soda. But ADT was protecting the 1 vs 100 Foster's Home from The Mouse. The Mouse gets an idea, he climbs to the roof, but The Director, tells the Mouse to wait for Day Two, since the Moon was coming up. The Mouse sleeps in the attic, then he wakes up in the Morning as he meets Spud. Meanwhile, Bob The Tomato & Sylvia were planning to catch The Mouse until Larry The Cucumber enters the room with an Ice Cream Vendor Hat. Sylvia told Larry about the hat, Larry told Sylvia that He went to the store and Buy Ice Cream. Sylvia was happy to hear Larry go to store and buy ice cream. The Mouse enters the scene, due to this, Bob was Shocked, Sylvia has a plan in her head to catch the mouse, The Mouse grins at her for A little bit and then she chases him around. Later, She & Wander are Trying to look for the Mouse, but they saw a Metro Police Officer was Scanning the place, due to this, The two became Shocked, Larry told them The Metro Cop is Only Protecting the Place. Sylvia tells what the price was for the Ice Cream, Larry says it's free. The Mouse looks at the Ice Cream Cones, but Sylvia sees him & alerts the Metro Cop to get the Mouse. In the Next Day while Hobart & Top Cat are Watching their Friends Play Sports, Larry Supplied the Ice Cream into his truck, Sylvia was Guarding the Truck from The Mouse, She sees the mouse again and charges at him. Wander had a conoversation with Sylvia after that, but Wander has got a Big Day in Day Four. In Day Four, Sylvia and one of the Metro Police officers go look for The Mouse. Later, The Mouse was rubbing his Stomach and complains that he would starve to death, Sylvia and the Metro Police Officer found him. The Mouse's stomach started to rumble, growl and gurgle and Sylvia desides to tell the Metro Cop to arrest the Mouse. Sylvia tells the Metro Cop to execute The Mouse with a cyborg named Cyrax. At the Morning, The Poor Mouse gets Executed and Sylvia wanted to thank Cyrax for doing a great job. Personality The Mouse loves to eat food and he hates being hungry. He was seemed nice like Wander, but Sylvia hated The Mouse and she liked Wander. Sadly, Near the end of Episode 9, Instead of dying from starvation, he was executed by Cyrax, instead of lethal injection. Trivia *He's still alive in the Gruffalo World. But in the 1 vs 100 Cartoon Show, he is dead *He is the 1st character to die in the 1 vs 100 Cartroon Show. Poll Do you like The Mouse? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Idiots Category:Cute Characters Category:Unnamed Characters